


败北少年之歌

by Andifthouwilt



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andifthouwilt/pseuds/Andifthouwilt
Summary: 南&三粮食向。基调极颓，尽情抒发了我对教练的怨念（
Kudos: 6





	败北少年之歌

夜晚被层层乌云覆盖，

却从中闪耀出星星的光辉。

——宫泽贤治《败北少年之歌》

“我的字典里没有‘失败’两个字！说了快去帮我挡拆，大猩猩！”

“那你买的字典一定是盗版。谁要听你的啊！自大狂！”

失败吗？

似乎触碰了什么开关一样，重回队伍时，失败再也不那么遥不可及。一路有惊无险地进了县大会决赛圈，三年前连姓名长相都记不清的对手，自以为穿上了翔阳的绿色队服就能击败他，仍然如三年前一般，输得心服口服。之后对上了神奈川的王者，自信满满的绝杀却抵不过一个指甲盖的好运，清田上扬的嘴角，指尖一抹流淌的红，倒也没有多刺眼，三井右手还保留着握拳的惯性，只是不知什么时候加了力道，指甲嵌进了掌心，却感觉不到疼，是太累了吧，他对着清田笑了笑，“这样啊。” 

静冈合宿输给常诚，全国八强的对手，还有一胜一平在前，对于爆冷的黑马也不算难看。后来输了爱和，很难看，虽然这失败有很多理由，场上相当于只有三个人，还没有死心啊，然而精神的执着又如何战胜肉体的倦怠，严丝合缝的人体痛起来也是精密周到的，手臂抬不起来，关节每一次弯曲都有如老旧零件磨合，眼睛也跟着睁不开，一天前他只能看到篮筐，现在依然只能看到篮筐，结束后才有余裕去看记分牌上的数字。可是输了就是输了，「虽败犹荣」四个字，不过是失败强颜欢笑的注脚。

不过IH就是这样的场合，更广阔的天地很容易就颠覆了过去所有，比如他们第一场对上的丰玉，曾经大阪府的不败。

三井怀里抱着一叠文件，左手勾着装了篮球的布袋，撑了伞独自走着，雨并不大，只是黄昏骤然而生的冷意，悄悄沁入骨髓，让人忍不住想用伞做一些徒劳的抵挡，一只野猫瑟缩在矮矮的围墙上，绿眼睛兀自发着光。 

秋之国体的前夜，神奈川联队到达住处，才想起漏交一份文件，众人累得很，也不认识路，三井自告奋勇去送，牧有些讶异地说了句拜托了，三井点点头。倒不是他有多勤劳或主动，而是秋体公布讯息后他赫然发现这是三年前全中会举办的地方，甚至住宿地也离得不远，鬼使神差地他想试试，三年前的路还记得多少，三年后还能不能走下去。

顺便，记得附近不远有个露天球场。回来的路上风刮得愈发紧了，一阵阵直往衣领和袖口钻。三井没有费太多力就找到那个小球场，身体的记忆真是神奇，记得三年前的路，记得两年未碰过的篮球。他看到场边还站了一个人，穿得很单薄，衣襟被风高高吹起。

也记得这是丰玉的队长，两个月前才在广岛见过面，场上种种不必多说，那天晚上并没有太多胜利的喜悦，谁都知道第二天的对手意味着什么。樱木依然咋咋呼呼，宫城叹口气说什么都不懂真是幸福，然后起身追着彩子跑了，他和木暮、赤木在旅店周围散步，星星落了一身一地，隔着镜片，他看到木暮眼睛里有光跳动。 

“如今仍留下来的，正是当初真心相信自己能称霸全国的人！”

三井随意在栏杆坐下，仲夏的晚风很轻，夜空透明的凉，树叶被风吹动的声音格外动听，几乎要令人忘记明天，他转过头，花木扶疏间两个隐隐绰绰的影子。

一个是流川，眼罩在绀碧色的夏夜好像白得发光，背向而立的人，身形比流川矮一些，穿着略显夸张的花色衬衫，举止有些陌生，并不是神奈川的人。

三井是很喜欢流川的，这喜欢无关爱恋，他觉得流川有种与生俱来的本能，可以简化一切事物，然后从中找出一条最直截了当的路，并非成年人深思熟虑后的抉择，而是交融了稚子的赤诚和兽类的直觉，这是他缺乏的，也是他想做而做不到的，当时腿伤了为什么要去混不良，连自己都无法说出一个确切的原因，好像有很多，又好像什么都不为，如果是流川受了伤，大概什么都不会想，只会摩拳擦掌养好伤，把该赢的比赛赢回来，把失去的地位夺回来，把丢掉的自己……不流川根本不会丢掉自己。

透过树影的罅隙他看见流川点了点头，手上拿着一个什么东西走了。另一个人转身朝这边走来，终于看清了他的脸，没有上半场的乖戾，也没有后来的迷茫和黯然，眼中似有如释重负的平和，衬衫敞到第三颗扣子，在夏夜的凉风里轻快地飘着。“是南烈。”木暮在一旁说。

“他来找流川？”三井随口问。

“总不能良心发现吧。”赤木说。

说话间南烈已穿过树影，看到三人，脸上有一闪而过的不自然，随即收敛神色，向他们打了声招呼。

流川揭开眼罩，遮了一天的皮肤苍白得没有血色，眼皮微微泛红，除此之外再无异状，转了转眼珠，也没了那种牵扯的痛楚，他托着下巴，若有所思地盯着手中的罐子，正是昨晚三井看到他从南烈手中接过的东西，自言自语道效果不错。 

三井满头黑线，差点冲上去揪着流川的衣领质问还记得是谁把你弄成这样的吗，面对山王的紧张荡然无存，心中只想掐死昨晚那个羡慕流川的自己，这不是稚子的赤诚也不是兽类的直觉，这是缺心眼……

他又想起昨夜的南烈，脸上没有打道回府的沮丧，反而尽是坦然，对他们说来给流川送点药来，顺便以丰玉队长的身份向赤木致了歉。

“你放开了吧？”

在赤木面对南烈微微低下的头，于发怒和克制的边缘努力组织外交辞令的一瞬空当，三井没来由地冒出这个问题。 

于是南烈更没来由地回答了他。

“什么……哦，算是了。”

参禅似的对答让木暮楞了一下，南烈走后他悄悄问三井和南烈是不是认识，三井说怎么可能，你看赤木窘成那个样子，我这是帮他解围他还不领情。木暮说是吗。三井不说话，干笑了一声。

说是无缘无故，也不全是。三井向来对教练格外在意，不光是自己的，还有旁队的，那个国三时锲而不舍一遍遍来家中找他的陵南教练，听到自己决意去湘北时差点摔了手中的茶杯，风度太差，那及得上永远不动声色的安西老师半分，中二末期的十五岁男孩子得意地想。湘北是弱队，常年输在第一轮，去了实在令明珠蒙尘，他听见面前的中年男子这样说，于是脱口而出，“有我三井寿在的队伍，怎么可能输！”

田冈没有像决赛时那样笑出声，只点了点头，“三井同学，有志气当然好，但是篮球是五个人的运动……你明白我的意思吧？”

好的队友吗？身为武石中学的队长，三井自信能把国中同学全拐带去湘北，事实上他也做到了，只是到了湘北他遇上了一只除了身高体格一无是处的史前生物，做对手时不服自己不说，做队友时还拒绝去挡拆，偏偏教练的眼里总能看到他。

数月前濒临绝望的他跪在地板上，“如果放弃希望，比赛就提前结束了”，他听见平静慈和的声音，顶灯辉煌的光闪成粼粼的海，教练捧给他一颗篮球，他捧还了一颗心，那时他还年少，以为目之所及便是世界，以为谁都能看到捧出的本心上的淋漓鲜血，烫得灼人——可惜他捧出了，却无人接过，而能看到这些的只有他。

距离终场还有五分钟，金平叫了暂停，隔着球场，对面丰玉的争执依然清晰可闻，和湘北的声音交织在一起。

「现在应该趁胜追击啊！」

「南！你到底在做什么！」

「继续加油吧！」

「他只是个一年级的！还有一只眼睛看不见！」

「我们很强。」

「我们一直拼命练习到底为了什么！」

「从现在开始，多得一分的那边就会胜出。」

「你怎么配和北野老师比！」 

那个并不算很年长的男人，金平，教练的头衔也保不住他仅有的尊严，挥拳打向了岸本，吼出了心底压抑两年的话，“我真的很讨厌你们！”

声浪巨大以至于让湘北全员回头去看，安西教练的声音冷冷地钻进耳膜，像镜片上一闪而过的寒光，“不要管别人的事。你，你们。”

从未见过这样的教练，三井忍不住想起了一些有关白发鬼的传言。他突然发现，自己十五岁时就下定决心追随的长辈，放弃一切名校的优渥条件只想在他手下打球的前国手，似乎永远云淡风轻的和善老者，让他下定决心来到湘北的唯一动因，究竟是个怎样的人，其实自己并不清楚。

“那天晚上你问我，放开了没有，究竟想问什么？”

“两个月了亏你还记得，随口一说罢了，”三井笑道，“当时气氛尴尬，你明白的，不要见怪。”

南烈坐在场边的栏杆上，腿随意屈着，手里掂着三井的篮球，三井站在一边，还撑着那把大大的黑伞。这个场地平日没什么人来，篮网剩了一半，孤独地挂在空中招展，篮板一角满是腐蚀的痕迹。落了一天的雨，木叶萧萧，地上一片黄。

“北野老师……”

说话间清冷冷的秋风刮过，卷起一地落叶，像一阵小小的浪。

三井想起那时无意中瞥见看台上老人急匆匆的身影，旁人一眼就能看穿的焦急，让他的动作有着不符合年龄的敏捷。

重回场上时南烈和之前判若两人，目光清明，也有了温度，不再冷得像冰。三井瞥向观众席，方才那个行色匆匆的老人也坐了回去，身边围着一群孩子，正你一言我一语地说着什么，像早春迫不及待热闹起来的花园。 

去秋体的新干线上没了湘北名产途中特训，田冈教练说大家都留着体力吧。几个三年级的对坐闲聊，牧说起王牌杀手的故事，抬眼看了看流川，见他正倚着车窗睡得不省人事，玻璃外深深浅浅的绿混在一起，像流动的油画，藤真倒是不以为意地笑，胳膊撑着椅背，支着脑袋的手正好撩起了半边头发，能看到若隐若现的疤痕。

那天的最后，南烈从空中跌下，担架忙忙地跑进又跑出，一如上半场流川被抬出去时那样。地上一滩血，还带着余温就被人匆匆拭去。南烈倒下时在想什么呢，是想起了去年的藤真？也是相同的地方，血模糊了眼睛，视线所及之处一片殷红。还是想起了二十分钟前的流川？肿了一边眼睛，却仍然在面前硬抗，无声的提醒自己做了什么。看吧，做过的事，最后都要回馈到自己身上。

“不赢得全国冠军的话，怎样把北野老师接回丰玉？”

南烈看着那只野猫迅捷地跳上围墙，然后一阵烟似的消失。只留下路灯凄惶的影子，细密的雨雾在昏黄的光柱中上下翻飞。

那时他感到意识逐渐消失，身体好像坠入混沌的虚无之中，双手无物可握，只能空虚地张着，朦朦胧胧间他看见了北野老师的脸，好像能抓住什么了，却不知如何抓住，只能紧紧攥住雪白的被单。

“你为什么会去湘北呢，三井？想录取你的名校，大概会排着队上门吧。”

这个问题他在升学时解释了无数遍，几近厌烦，因为安西教练啊，这么简单的理由，有什么好解释的，任性本就是天才的特权。后来膝盖受了伤，在医院躺了两个月，又回家躺了两个月，再后来这个问题成了禁语，一听到便有混杂了刺痛和焦躁的情绪淹没了理智，让他想毁掉一切，包括自己。

“三年前全中会也在这里，北野老师叫我和岸本进丰玉前先去看看，最优秀的同龄人是怎样打球的。我们就来了，看到了很多人，牧，藤真，诸星，土屋……还有你。

“后来大大小小的比赛，和他们也会过好多次，只有你，一次也没见过。直到今年八月IH才看到你。”

对自己来说是消失的两年，对于对手又何尝不是。他发现自己不再被需要，场上的唯一的核心是赤木，看台上落寞身影背后是两年的黯然。以为挖出鲜血淋漓的本心，就一定有人珍而重之地接过，结局是童话的大团圆。而当梦想的光照进现实，那些晦暗的角落便无所遁形，才知道它们一直存在，只是过去感觉不到，便自欺欺人地相信一切的理所当然。自己给出的，对方未必想要，而对方给出的和自己接过的，也可以是截然不同的东西，甚至那句话，那句让他义无反顾选择了湘北的话，让一身伤痕满面尘迹的他跪倒在篮球馆里痛哭失声的话，只是教练对优秀小辈的无数次鼓励中，偶然的一次罢了。十几岁的男孩子谁没有一身锋芒，可他无人可怪，只能怪自己，南烈亦无人可怪，于是他怪所有人。放任堕落带来的自毁快感，不良少年或王牌杀手，又有何不同。

“我可以输，但是丰玉不能输。” 

「有我三井寿在的队伍怎么可以输！」

“我输给谁都无所谓，之后赢回来就好，可是丰玉输了，北野老师就回不来了……最后还是输了。”

「我的字典里没有『失败』两个字！」

如果说神奈川高中篮球界的常胜是海南高校，那么初中的不败则一定是武石中学。

本是传统豪强校的武石中学，在三井寿加入后更是立于不败之地。彼时他刚刚脱离孩童的混沌无知，逐渐长成丰神俊朗的少年，也开始懂得品尝胜利的愉悦——不再是幼稚园抢玩具获胜的快乐，也不再是小学看到记分牌上数字节节攀升时那种赌气般的欣喜，而是实实在在的对胜利的渴望——想赢，很想赢，非常想赢。

他想赢，自然而然地便从未输过，命运如此慷慨，似乎只要张开双臂，就能尽情拥抱所有恩赐。「赢不了怎么办」这样的问题，十五岁前的三井从来没有想过。 

于是他败了。没有败给任何人，任何队伍，却败给了自己，最了解也最陌生的自己。

三井收了伞，才发现伞上没有雨，全是落叶，伞骨拢起时扑簌簌往下掉。 

南烈从栏杆上跳下来，看着他，有种似笑非笑的神情，“算了，你懂什么。”

三井突然笑了，眼神发亮，细雨在他身上勾勒出一圈光晕，“我什么都懂。”

想起十五岁的时候，他一个人寂寞地养伤。开始时在医院，消毒水的味道凉而刺鼻，走廊总有纷乱的脚步声，衬得室内的无聊愈发寂静；后来回了家，医生嘱咐静养，他也懒去学校，每天坐在飘窗上，左膝微微屈着，右腿伸的笔直，脚下是川流不息的街，大片灰暗的楼宇和漠漠的海，他捧着书打发时间，而横滨总在下雨。

小说真好啊，悲欢离合，起伏跌宕，捧在手里，只要不翻页，高光的那一刻就一直在眼前。他把书册抱在怀里，棱角硌得胸骨疼，被子没有叠，胡乱摊在床上，睡衣搭了一半，掉到地上，伸手还能感觉到睡眠的温度，妈妈回家一定要念叨了。床头摆着一张合影，台灯还亮着，驱散了一点雨天的阴郁之气，看上去是颓丧的暖，室内室外都是蒙蒙的灰色，只有照片中间的那张笑脸，是这风雨如晦中唯一的光。

可惜人生不是小说，也不是照片，不能停留在发光的那一瞬。

南烈回住处了，留他一个人。他晃过场上并不存在的对手，急停，跃起，压手，球沿着一道仿佛精心计算过的轨迹，好像从他的十五岁，划到了十七岁。

从不知失败为何物的少年，在十五岁生日时，反弹一般地把败北的滋味尝了个彻底。

十五岁的时候他认为自己败了，不是败给了可恨的猩猩，那个除了个子高一无是处的家伙，技术差得要命，却偏偏能得教练青睐。带着MVP的荣光加入湘北，虽然不愿承认，但多少有点救世主的情怀，让我带领你们称霸全国吧。可笑，真是不知天高地厚，这四个字岂是无名小角色可以随便说的。后来他受伤了，除了国中时期的旧队友，就只有木暮来看他，那时除了无聊，也没有别的心绪，直到县大会预选赛，首场湘北就以一个难看的分数落败，自己不在场上，败北也许没有那么吃惊，而真正击垮他的，是他发现自己不再被需要，有人取代了自己在队中的地位，甚至更得教练器重。

之后的两年模糊得很，似乎只有湘南的海风，哗哗地从耳边刮过。

再之后他剪掉了长发，站在镜子前，一脸的胶布和伤痕，玻璃反射出的人面目有些陌生，似乎已经不记得短发的感觉，他拿起那张合影，忍不住细细比对，照片中间的那个人有一张没受过欺负的脸，笑容好像能点亮一切，而镜子中的人，眉目已褪去了孩童的圆润，轮廓也深邃起来，已经是大人了啊，他细细看着那张两年未曾看过的照片，忍不住羡慕十五岁的自己能活成的天真模样。

球利落坠入篮筐，没人看，没人鼓掌，更没人喝彩，只有蒙蒙飞雨，沾湿了细碎的头发，不过这又有什么关系，微尘妄念，无非过往，天地风云，皆是看客。

三井捡起球，雨沾湿了革面，还粘了两片落叶。他摘下叶子，踏着一地枯黄走到中场。浓黑的夜里好像能看到当年绝望的十五岁少年跪在面前，那时他太想赢，抓住了一切能抓住的东西，却一一扑空，他惩罚了自己两年，却发现一肩能担下的实在有限，而现在两手空空，只捧得住那颗球，触感却格外真实。不需要为报答谁，不需要为了谁称霸全国，自己真正想要的，无非是能握在掌心的东西，败给了什么，在归队那刻早已明了，能称得上理想的，本不需外物来证明。 

三井抬头看向天空，黑云层层叠叠，几欲遮蔽天地，罅隙中却依然闪着微茫的光。

那么，南烈，你呢，你败给的又是什么呢？是痛吗，是不甘吗，是无法说出口的道歉吗？是一次次冲动后的懊悔，戾气后的空虚，还是迷途中的孤勇，胜利时的颓靡？你挖出鲜血淋漓的本心时，也能收获对等的回报，填补空虚的胸腔吗？你满身锋芒披坚执锐，最后仍然剑锋倒持，捅向自己最脆弱的地方吗？你凝视层层乌云覆盖的夜空时，也能看到罅隙中闪烁的星芒吗？夜的浓黑遮断视线时，你是否看见星光倒倾，坠向燃烧的海？——你看到的暗真的是暗，光真的是光吗？

你所期待的完满，真的完满吗？

你有答案了吧。

fin.


End file.
